Dear Santa
by SmileyFace365
Summary: Letters to Santa written by little kids who would eventually become involved in the Hunger Games. Please read and review!  Disclaimer: I don't own the Hunger Games or its characters. But wouldn't it be cool if I did?
1. Chapter 1

Dear Santa,

I've been a very good girl this year, so I think I should get a lot of presents. Last year Daddy said that he'd get me a really big present if I started my training for the Hunger Games this year. I didn't want to, but then I decided that maybe if I trained really, really hard, then my brother would be proud and come back. He left a couple years ago when he volunteered for the Games, but he didn't come back. I always wondered why he wasn't the one who got crowned Victor, when he surely won. I mean, he trained so hard that he had to be the best tribute there. Mommy said that he wasn't going to come back, but maybe she's wrong.

Anyway, there are a lot of things that I want for Christmas this year so I hope your sleigh's really big. I mostly just want my brother to come home, but if you're not allowed to give people as gifts, I think I'd like….

A brand new television for our living room. I know we got one just last year, but it's ugly

A new bed for my bedroom

A pony

A really big Christmas tree

A pair of fuzzy slippers

A pair of earmuffs

A new dress

A doll that looks like me

Some candy

A puppy

I don't care if you get me some stuff that isn't on this list, but try to get me all of these presents first, okay?

Love, Glimmer

P.S. Tell Rudolf and all of the other reindeer I said hi, okay?


	2. Chapter 2

Dear Santa,

Before I say what I want for Christmas, can I ask you something? Yesterday when I was walking home from school I saw some people sitting against a house. They were all covered in mud and they looked sad. It was really cold out, and I wondered why they weren't in their house. When I walked closer, I saw that there was a girl that looked about my age and a little boy and a lady that might have been their mom. When I got home and told mommy about them, she said that there was something wrong inside their brains and never to go by them. I asked her if I could make them cookies and she said that they were bad people and not to give them any. So my question is: can you give them some of the cookies I left out for you? I'll leave a few extra, so you can have a lot, too.

This is what I want for Christmas:

A toy fire truck

A big spider (to keep as a pet)

Mice (to feed the spider)

A reindeer like the ones you have

A baseball bat

A jigsaw puzzle

A magic wand so I can turn my sister into a frog

A deck of cards

A football

Thanks! Love, Thresh

Author's Note~ A big thanks to all of the people who reviewed this story and my last one! Also, I had this idea that if you liked this story but don't have the time and effort to write a lengthy review (trust me, this happened to me many times before), can you just click the review button and write a smiley face? It takes less than five seconds of your time and it means a lot to me. So if in the near future you see that I read your story and type a smiley face into the review, it means that I liked it!


	3. Chapter 3

Dear Santa,

I only want one thing this year. I want this thing called "peppermint". I don't know if I spelled it right, but I read some old Christmas stories in school and this kept on coming up. It's some kind of candy that sometimes comes in long, thick sticks or hook-shaped rods. It usually has red and white stripes, but sometimes people made it have different colors, too. I'm not even sure that it exists, but it sounds heavenly. Do you have any? If you don't, that's okay. You can just bring me some socks or a blanket or something. But, if you do, can you save one for me, please? Also, mommy says that we don't have enough paper for all of my brothers to write their Christmas lists, and anyway, most of them are too little to write, so here are some of the things that they want.

Aiden wants a toy car, one of those fancy remote-controlled ones.

Billy wants a book of knock-knock jokes.

Freddy wants a board game.

Wayne wants a tool box with a toy hammer.

Drew wants a comic book.

Baby Travis wants a pair of socks- his little feet get cold so quickly.

And mommy wants a box of tissues and a blanket, because she's got a cold. She didn't tell me to write this one down, but I know this is what she wants.

Thanks Santa!

Love, Rue

Author's Note: Okay, because Rue won this poll, I'm going to take her name off the list. The three characters in the lead as of now are Cato, Clove, and Peeta. Other characters are not far behind them. I'm going to change the maximum amount of polls per person to three, so even if you already voted, you can vote again for one more person. G'bye! ~SmileyFace365


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note**-Yes, yes I know you all were hoping for a real chapter. Well, you're going to have to wait because (I'm super sorry to all you AMAZING people who like this story) I probably won't update again until a while after Thanksgiving. I've got to (blargh) go up to my grandparent's house in Pennsylvania and I won't be home for a couple of days. Also, I want to announce who I'm going to write about next. Okay, drumroll please… the next person I'm writing about is….Clove! Y'hear that, Sgt. Sporky? :) Jk, I'm super psyched to write about her. I've got a really good idea for her chapter. That's all I have to say for now 'cause I've gotta help bake pies. Wish me luck!

**~SmileyFace365**


	5. Chapter 5

Dear Santa,

I know I'm too old to be writing to you, but my stupid teacher made us do this for homework over the Christmas break. She said to make a copy of it and give it to her, but if we wrote something really personal, we could just show it to her and we don't need to have her read it or hand it in. I'll just say that I don't want her to read it. But I'll make it look really personal and even include a list of stuff I'm hoping mom or dad will get me. Okay, let's see….

A curling iron for my hair

This thing called a "PlayStation". I've heard that all the Capitol people have it.

A pair of fuzzy boots

A fancy pair of earrings

That cute hat I saw this girl from my school, Geraldine, wearing

A music player

A book on bees for the science project that I have that was due a couple of days ago

Love, Clove

PS Just in case you are real, I want you to know that I totally believe in you. And, if you are real, I want you to know that I'm sorry for punching Geraldine in the face.

Author's Note: As of now, the next person I'm going to write about will probably be Prim, Cato, Foxface, or Peeta, but you can still vote for other people! I hope you all had a happy Thanksigiving!


	6. Chapter 6

Dear Santa,

Yeah, I know that it's probably too early to be writing this letter to you; I mean, it's only Thanksgiving! But I wanted to make sure you got this before you're too busy with all the other kids' letters. So, for this Christmas, what I want most of all it this thing called a "starfish". My pen pal from District 4, Finnick, says that he's seen lots and lots of them. I thought that it'd be really cool to bring in school for show and tell. This kid in my class, Marvin, said that his antique plastic lightsaber (it's apparently something from an old movie. He said that his grandpa gave it to him and that it had been in his family for generations) was the coolest show and tell thing ever and I want to prove him wrong. (But secretly, I do think that the lightsaber is pretty awesome. He said that his grandpa told him that even just tapping the side of the blade with your fingernail could cut your whole finger off. I wish I had one of those.) Hey, since this is a Christmas list, can I ask for a lightsaber, too? And I don't mean a toy one, like Marvin had, I mean an real one. Is that too much to ask? I hope not.

Love, Cato

**Author's Note~ **For those of you who are confused, this take place BEFORE Cato became murderously insane. Also, yes, I was writing this while my brother was watching Spongebob. That's where I got the starfish idea. Then he turned on Star Wars, and that's where I got the lightsaber idea. Just in case you were wondering.

~SmileyFace365


	7. Chapter 7

Dear Santa,

Yeah, I know that now that I'm twelve years old I'm not supposed to believe in Santa any more. If the kids in my class knew that I was writing to you, I'd never hear the end of it. Let's just keep this letter a secret, okay?

All I really want for Christmas this year is advice. My grandpa, as you probably already know, is a victor and I know that he'll get me everything I want and more. I just want to ask you about this girl in my class, named Annie. I'm pretty sure she has a crush on me, and I think that I might like her too. The only problem is, she's really poor and her sister has some kind of cancer. Everyone makes fun of Annie and her sister because Annie has to go out on the streets and beg for money to try to raise funds to be able to afford a doctor. The fact that her sister is mostly bald doesn't help either. Back when their father was alive, her sister got some treatment but after he died, they didn't have enough money to continue it. So my question is this: I _could_ steal money from my grandpa and give it to her family, but should I? Do you think that they'd even _accept_ stolen money? I don't know what to do.

Please write back.

Love, Finnick

**Author's Note**: The character of Annie's sister is based on a girl who used to go to my school. She was bald because of chemotherapy, and people used to tease her about it. She ended up leaving the school system because of it, and I bet that that has happened to a lot of other people with cancer, too. So, if you're ever going to tease someone about something that they can't change, like an illness, think twice about it first.

~SmileyFace365


	8. Chapter 8

Dear Santa,

I really don't know what to ask for this year. Is that weird? I can't think of anything I really want, except a band-aid, maybe. My mom whacked me when I burned some bread so I could give it to this pretty girl who goes to my school. Her name is Katniss and she and her sister were starving. It was worth it, I know, and I would do it again in a heartbeat. That doesn't stop my face from hurting, though.

I know what mom and dad would say to write about. They'd say to ask for more customers or money or frosting for the cakes. I guess what I'd like is a bow and arrow because ever since I saved Katniss from starving, she's been hunting in the woods with this guy named Gale. That was somewhat less than what I was expecting as a thank-you. I had stayed up late at night, fantasizing about how she might show her gratitude. Honestly, going out hunting with that guy wasn't exactly what I was expecting.

But I wouldn't even know how to work a bow. So I guess I'd like a set of paints, paint brushes, and an easel. Don't go out of your way to get them, but if you get a chance, that's good enough for this Christmas. Thanks, Santa.

Love, Peeta


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note Chapter!

I can't decide who I want to write about next. The two people in the lead are Prim and Annie and I don't know who to do next! So, if you guys could, pretty pretty PLEASE send who you want me to write about in a review or a PM, preferably a review. If you want, you can include ideas, too. Thanks!

~SmileyFace365


	10. Chapter 10

Dear Santa,

Just the other day I was looking for old Christmas ornaments in the junkyard, and I found some old sheets of paper with Christmas songs on them. Some of them reminded me of this cute guy in my class. Others made me depressed and remember my little sister, Sandy. It's been almost two years since she passed away, but I still haven't completely recovered from her death. I still have nightmares about the day she died. It was Christmas day, and I was really excited because this cute guy in my class, Finnick, had given our family money for Christmas, and we had just enough to start her chemotherapy back up. Once I found out about this, I ran over to her room, only to find that she was thinner than usual and her eyes were hollow and dead looking. She sat up for a second, said "Merry Christmas, Annie. Love you." Then she fell back into her pillows, defeated. That was the last movement she made.

Anyway, the song that made me sad was called "Christmas Shoes". I was going to put the lyrics on here, but I didn't want to depress you.

Also, another song made me think of Finnick. It was called "All I Want for Christmas". I have no problems putting the lyrics to that song on here, considering they're not sad. Here they are:

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is...<br>You

I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>There's just one thing I need<br>I don't care about the presents  
>Underneath the Christmas tree<br>I don't need to hang my stocking  
>There upon the fireplace<br>Santa Claus won't make me happy  
>With a toy on Christmas day<br>I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>All I want for Christmas is you<br>You baby

I won't ask for much this Christmas  
>I don't even wish for snow<br>I'm just gonna keep on waiting  
>Underneath the mistletoe<br>I won't make a list and send it  
>To the North Pole for Saint Nick<br>I won't even stay awake to  
>Hear those magic reindeers click<br>'Cause I just want you here tonight  
>Holding on to me so tight<br>What more can I do  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is you<br>Ooh baby  
>All the lights are shining<br>So brightly everywhere  
>And the sound of children's<br>Laughter fills the air  
>And everyone is singing<br>I hear those sleigh bells ringing  
>Santa won't you bring me the one I really need<br>Won't you please bring my baby to me...

Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas  
>This is all I'm asking for<br>I just want to see my baby  
>Standing right outside my door<br>Oh I just want you for my own  
>More than you could ever know<br>Make my wish come true  
>Baby all I want for Christmas is...<br>You

All I want for Christmas is you... baby

It makes me think of Finnick. He would be the best Christmas present ever. But anyway, I thought that maybe I'd write a Christmas song of my own and send it to you. If you want this to happen, then send me a letter, or at least send this letter back.

Thanks, Santa.

Love, Annie

**Author's Note**: Well, do you want me to make a "Dear Santa from Annie: Part 2" in which I write a song? If you do, then review or PM me. Thanks to all you people who have been reviewing!


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note Chapter!**

I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I've been sick with WBI (writer's block-itis), EHD (epic homework disaster) and SEL (super-extreme laziness).

On the subject of my writer's block, though, I'm open for suggestions on my next chapter. It will probably be on Prim, and send it ASAP by review, because I've gotta be in Philadelphia on Thursday and Friday so I won't update over those days.

I have such an urge to argue with someone. I feel argumentative and irritable, so I'm gonna stop writing now.

K bye.

~You Know Who

(I 3 Harry Potter)


	12. Chapter 12

Dear Santa,

I think I should get extra presents this year. I'm the only person in my class that still believes in you and the other kids were trying to tease me about it the other day. Those fools! They won't be getting any toys from you this year, I'll bet. Maybe you should just give them an extra punishment instead— maybe you could make them scrub the floors in the bathroom with a toothbrush like the characters have to do in books. Anyway, I'll just list the things that I don't want for Christmas so you can just give me anything else.

A stuffed pink and purple dragon

A dress

Sparkly pencils

Neon shoelaces

A bunny rabbit

Thanks, Santa! (And feel free to smite anyone and everyone in my class!)

~Michael Snow

Author's Note~ Yeah, I know I was supposed to do Prim next, but I want to make hers really good and I lack inspiration at this moment in time. Happy Holidays!

~SmileyFace365


	13. Chapter 13

Dear Santa,

Where are you? It's 11:36 PM right now, and I'm scared. Mommy's sick in bed and Katniss said that she was going to go get me a present, but she isn't back yet. Katniss is gonna be real angry at me when she gets back, too, 'cause I tried to make you cookies but I ended up messing up the kitchen. To make it up to her, I've decided to ask you if you could just get her one extra present instead of giving me anything. I really don't need anything, anyway. I've already got the best big sister in the entire world. I just hope that she doesn't get me anything too expensive, because the only thing I got her was a picture I made in art class at school. I painted a picture of Katniss, Mommy, Daddy and me. I know Daddy's not here anymore, but I know Katniss misses him a lot. Anyway, here's a list of things that Katniss wants.

A new quiver of arrows

A pair of boots

A new set of pens for school

A winter coat

Some medicine for Mom

Thanks Santa! Love, Primrose


	14. Chapter 14

Author's Note: I know I haven't written anything in a while, and here's why: my computer crashed and I didn't have access to another one. I plan to continue the story as best I can, but the end of it is probably coming soon. Here's a list of the people I plan to write about before I end the story:

Foxface

Cinna

Effie

President Coin (maybe)

Katniss

But not necessarily all those people, and in that order. And maybe a couple more people. But no promises.

~SmileyFace365


End file.
